Flock to the Rescue!
by desertforest21
Summary: What happens when Ari kidnaps Max? Then the Flock saves her, but Max doesn' speak about what happened to her? FAX, a little Niggy and Eggy. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Please review, my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

I flew carefully, staring down at the canyon below. There, Max waited, who we'd been separated from for almost a month. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy flew in formation behind me. We dropped slowly, landing about a mile away from the house.

"I sense... Ari?" Angel sounded confused.

"What about Max?" Nudge and I said together.

"He's thinking about her..." she muttered, hands pressing against temples. She was concentrating. I had made a plan- Iggy and Gazzy would set off a bomb that would draw out her captors. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy would wait at the hawk cave, not far from here, as Nudge and I got Max to safety.

"Go, 6'oclock.' I said, Iggy and Gazzy fly off to set the bomb. Angel flew off to the safe place, where she could send and receive thoughts with ease. Nusge and I waited in silence, for once, until we heard the boom. We flew as fast as possible towards that tiny house. Ari wasn't in, and we split up. Nudge searched this level, and I searched the basement. I stumbled down he staris and went into a concrete room. There was ann unconscious, bloddy Max, her wings twisted in a way that made me wince. I carefully picked her up bridal style and dashed up the steps.

We entered the cave, Nudge, and I, with Max unconscious between us. Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy were relaxing on the floor. Iggy already had out the bandages and healing supplies. Angel must have read my mind while we carried her back.

"Yes, I did,' she said, obviously still reading. She focused on Max for a full minute, Nudge squirming. Iggy, meanwhile, hissed under his breath

"What? What is it/" I asked, moving closer to Max. What I saw took my breath away. She had her broken wings. dozens of pinpricks, obviously from syringes, 4 bullet wounds, and claw marks. Eraser marks. They looked really nasty, almost close to the bone.

'Is it as bad as it feels?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah. We're going to need Dr. Martinez. Lucky she isn't far from here." I said, already picking Max up.

We landed on the Martinez doorstep about 10 minutes later. Ella opened the door, looked into my arms, saw, Max, and yelled for Dr. Martinez. She came rushing down, took one look at Max, and beckoned me upstairs. We went into her office, and I laid her down on the desk.

"Fang, I'm going to need my concentration in here. Get the flock food or water or whatever you need from us. Just don't come in here until I get her patched up, okay? I'll ask if I need blood." She said, her attention on her daughter.

A pint each from me and iggy, she came downstairs, carrying Max with ease.

"Taking her to the shelter. Need some x-rays for her wings. Fang, please come, she might wake up and need you to calm her down. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella… to bed. Please. We'll wake you if we get back."

It was pretty obvious she worried the flock with IF. I charged out the door behind her.

A/N- Yeah, we're gonna have some Eggy and Niggy action here. A little love V. If you want to leave any ideas, please do! You shall earn a shoutout and Martinez cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm kinda crazy with boredom, so here! Have another chapter! Thanks to FantasyRomanceGirl21, militarygirl44, and foreverFAX! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON!

MPOV-

I stirred, feeling... Warmth? Comfort? This must be a new tactic. I opened my eyes to see Fang 2 leaning over me, concerned.

"Hey! Dr. Martinez! She woke up!" he cried, looking incredibly happy. He sat next to me, taking my hand. I didn't look at him and ripped my hand away. So what if this behavior brought on another bullet wound? I already had 4!

"You aren't Fang. You're just a clone. Now leave before I punch you." I sighed, glancing towards him. This wa more realistic than the others though.. Could it be? _No, _I thought firmly. _Don't get your hopes up.  
**Max, it really is him and Dr. Martinez. You're safe!  
**You were the one to lead me to Ari in the first place!  
**Max, you were hijacked. That wasn't**_** me.**  
Before I could ask the Voice what it meant, Fang leaned towards me and said, in a rush,

"The first dish you made after Jeb left was macaroni and cheese. You dumped it on my head. In Hawaii, everyone called the tests BS. Nudge was wearing Topsiders when she came back. When we went out on a date there, you had orange sherbert and mint chip ice cream. When you started turning Eraser, you hit me because I was joking about you looking like a Pekingese. Is that enough proof for you?"  
I grinned at him, and burst into tears. _I really am gone._

__Dr. Martinez hugged me carefully, and went on with checking my test results. She then walks out of the room, frowning at my x-rays.

_"_Max, don't cry," croaked Fang. He took my hand again, and then I asked tearfully, "How are you coping?"  
He frowned, "Coping? With what?"  
"With..." I gulped, and cried, "Nudge. And the Gasman."  
"If you mean their behavior, they're just fine to cope with," He said, confused.  
I furrowed my brow, and said,"What are you talking about? They're... _dead."_ I start crying again, and Fang looks as if I had just grown antlers.  
"They aren't dead! They're waiting to see you. They're here. They're all okay."  
I just continue crying, but now because of happiness.  
"Why would think they're dead?" He asks me, concerned. I manage to choke out,"Ari..." and he scowls dangerously.

But suddenly, Fang and I aren't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I made this while I was ultra tired, so if it sucks/ is confusing… sorry. Nudge, will you do the disclaimer?  
****"Yeah, the author of this fanfiction doesn't own us, and never will. We birdkids belong to James Patterson. Ooh! Speaking of patterns, I got a purse with a pattern of- mrph!" If anyone can guess what pattern Nudge has on her purse, they'll have the next chapter after they guess right dedicated to them.**

FPOV- Ari? Ari had told Max Nudge and the Gasman were dead? But then, Max and I weren't alone anymore. The rest of the Flock burst in, squealing (cough NUDGE cough) and saying, "Max! Max!" Max really was crying, and I rubbed her had soothingly. She was staring hard at the Gasman and Nudge, and right then, Dr. Martinez came in.

"Max? I have your test results… Would you like to have some time with the Flock or have me tell them to you later?" "Tell them to me now." Max said, looking nervous. I lead the Flock outside, and rounded to face them.

"Guys, Ari was holding Max. You were right, Angel. But he treated her really badly, I think. We've got to give her some space. She just had a really big shock, since she thought that Nudge and Gazzy were dead-"

"What?" asked the entire flock, sans me, in unison. Nudge and the Gasman, in particular, looked pretty shocked.

"That's all she said. So, go easy on her, ok?"

MPOV- Fang led out the Flock. Mom turned to me, my papers grasped tightly in her hand.

"Max, you've got broken wings, 4 bullet wounds, some stabs, and a variety of wounds that look like claw marks. And-" She leaned in closer, hushing her voice- "You're healing regeneration rate is down to an average humans. You've got a variety of drugs that look experimental in your bloodstream. You're really underweight, so you've got to eat more calories than usual in the next few days. You and the Flock can stay with me and Ella so I can monitor your recovery. Is it okay if I tell them to fly back to my place? I have to stitch up a few of your wounds."

"Yeah, good. Could you tell tem I told them that… that I really missed them and not to ask about stuff until I'm healed? And tell them about the regeneration thing." Mom nodded, and said,

"Now, Max, I'm going to give you some sleeping gas now, okay?" I nodded, and she slipped a mask over my face. Everything went black.

I woke up back at Ari's. "Thought it would be that easy, did you? Trying to escape with your broken wings?" It was back, near my first few days. I was holding back tears, as I'd tried flying away when he took me outside without restraints. My wings currently throbbed violently with pain. Pain is a message you can ignore, Pain is a message you can ignore, Pain is a message you can ignore. I repeated that mentally, over and over, until it felt like listening to a broken record, over that month. "Well, you weren't the only one who paid for your actions," He snarled, and I stopped breathing. He had said… but no… He walked out of the room, and came back in, holding a familiar shape, drenched with red. _Nonononononononono! This can't be happening! This isn't happening! NOOOOO!_ Because that blood-soaked shape was the Gasman.

DR. M POV-

I stitched up my daughter without incident. But when I left the room to get some plaster for casts for her wings, she was thrashing around and screaming. _Oh God…_ The sleeping gas! It was holding her in unconsciousness. She was screeching,

"No! No! Gazzy… My little boy. My little trooper." She cried in her sleep, and all I could do was watch. I couldn't, without crying, and I shook her. I shook her so hard that I could hear her brains rattle. I just sat there, head in my hands, until she quit screaming and crying. What did she experience? ARI POV- Ari was full-out morphed, flapping his clumsy wings, looking for Max. That damn bird kid had escaped. He would find her. He would find her, and then he would slice his claws down her perfect face. And then he would kill her. He would kill her and anyone who stood in his way.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN! I just wanted to give that scene with the doctor because you have to know that Max talks in her sleep. ITS VERY IMPORTANT! I wont tell you why…**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This chapter will be Max healing stuff. Kinda fluffy. Essentially, there's gonna be a few hints to what Max went through. Ari's still searching. Iggy, will you do the honors?

"Fine. Desertforest2121 doesn't own us, and never will- James Patterson holds that right. Now can I go?"

Of course Iggy. We'll just get on with the chapter…

MPOV-

I woke up to a worried Fang. He rubbed between my wings and I sighed with relief.

"Max, what do you mean, 'Ari, get away from me' and then shoving the pillow of your bed? And what's with you talking I your sleep? You never did that before. You were quieter than me sneaking up behind you."

I stared at him. _How did he know what I was dreaming about?_

**_Max, Ari injected you with a drug that automatically says whatever you're dreaming about while you're sleeping. I'm not sure if it's temporary, or how long it will take to dissipate._**

_That would have been nice to know earlier, Voice!_

No response, of course.

"Um… Voice just told me that there's a drug in my system that makes me say whatever I'm dreaming about."

"And what were you dreaming about? I mean, other than Ari, of course." Fang asked, leaning closer to my face.

"I- I don't think I can say without going hysterical and crying all over like a broken sprinkler." Fang nodded, and then pulled out a tray loaded with eggs, waffles, bacon, and toast. My mouth watered and I reached for it. He jerked it away slightly.

"FANG! Give me my breakfast now!"

"Not until you tell me what the shoving was about! And don't go all 'Dr. Martinez wants me to,' I asked her if I could barter and she said fine."

I sink down, placing my face in my hands, and mumbled against them. Some lame thing about claws. As if I were about to tell him the truth! He handed me my breakfast silently and walked out of the room. _He wont ever know, _I promised myself.

FPOV-

Max was freaked out over something, I could tell. But I just gave her her breakfast and left.

_Fang, really, its her business. And it's pretty freaky._

_More freaky than a 6-year-old mind reader? But what did happen? She has to come to terms with it so we can help destroy Ari for what he did._

_Fang! Besides, it has to do with…_ she hesitated, then went on, _you. Ari knows you matter to her. You guys love each other._

_We both love everyone in the flock! Now get out of my head! _No response. I guess she got out. But me? How could Ari- _clones._ CLONES! Max had said that I was just a clone. But that meant- my heart collapsed. The School. Ari was in league with the School, or Itex, or Chu, who had just caused our Hawaiian adventure. We'd been camping out in some cave when Max was on watch. We were woken by her scream, then tried to save her. But it was too late.

MPOV-

After I was done with breakfast, Nudge and Iggy came in. I notice that they were holding hands, and I raised ad eyebrow. Nudge saw the expression on my face, and I guess Iggy sensed it, because they let go. Nudge was flushing. Iggy grabbed my tray and strode unerringly out of the room. Nudge sat behind me on my bed, and she sat there writing something on my wing casts for a while.

"Whatcha doing, Nudge?" I asked finally. These casts are really itchy. Just an off thought. But Nudge replied, 'Drawing on some designs." I caught a glance in a mirror later, and they weren't too bad. They were black spirals, close and crowded, but then spreading into smoky tendrils near the ends, across the top part of my wings.

"Max, why did you think I was dead?" Nudge blurted. Before I could get an answer in, she started rambling about blood, and Gazzy. I placed a hand over her mouth. She nodded and I place it on the bedspread, tracing over the purple design.

"Nudge… I really don't think I can answer that right now. I mean, I just got back and the pains still… fresh. Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay." We sat together, Nudge brushing my hair. Not styling it, but just brushing it. Nudge brought me up-to-date with what the flock had done over the past month. Pretty much, they had flown around Colorado and Arizona, until they could find my mom at one of the CSM safe houses. They looked around for a house that seemed suspicious, and found the canyon house. They checked it out over the course of a few days, and then they rescued me after Angel was certain she'd picked up my brain waves. I ended up falling asleep next to Nudge, and went into another warm world of unconsciousness.

A/N- WOW! I just checked my email, and there were 27 emails. There was some spam, but most of it was from people adding me as favorite author/story. That's awesome! Thanks so much! Now that you have, could you maybe, ***pathetic begging face*** leave some reviews? Tell me if you want Niggy or Eggy, whatever fluff you want with Fax, if I'm doing something that you don't like, anything! And remember Nudge's purse challenge! It expires around chapter 6.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks you guys, for reading! Really. I thought this would be one of those sad little fics with only one obsessed reader. But now I have… well… more than one. I don't know how many. Can someone tell me how I can figure that? Gazzy, will you do the honors? 'Yeah! Desertforest2121 doesn't own Maximum Ride, or any of these people. That right belongs to James Patterson." Why, thank you, Gazzy. Virtual Martinez cookies to anyone who reviews!

NPOV-

It was really nice, being able to talk to Max after she'd been gone so long. She eventually fell asleep. I extracted myself carefully from the pillows I'd bee sitting against, which were this adorable design of darker purple vine-type things against a lilac background- I mean, I would have added in some white and black, maybe some gray, to spice it up a little, but- oh! Right! Leaving. Story. Right. So there I was, walking my way across the room, when I heard Max kind of whimper my name.

"Nudge? Nudge? Oh God. No, no no nononononononono! Nudge!" I have to admit, that scared me. I knew she thought I was dead, and she must be dreaming about her reaction. I remembered Fang mentioning that there was something in her that made her sleep talk, but it really sucked. I walked over and started shaking Max hard. That didn't work. I jumped on the bed, I screamed in her ear- nada. I ran over to the sink, took her toothbrush out of the cup, and filled it with water. I put a towel near her, so that the bedspread wouldn't get too wet. I hated that happening, like when you're drinking water or something and then you spill it all over you and then you have to sleep right in the- Oh. Yeah, then I ran over and splashed her in the face. She woke up, looking more terrified than I had ever seen her, and relaxed slightly when she saw me. She reached for the towel (no wet spots on the bedspread! Yay!) and wiped off her face.

"Thanks, Nudge." I must have looked pretty shaken, because Max took my hand.

"I was really scared. I mean, I knew you had dreams and that you sleep talked and that you thought Gazzy and I were dead, but I didn't think it was that bad, you know It almost seemed like you were there. And how did Ari convince you that we were dead? You probably wouldn't believe it unless you saw our bodies, but that's impossible, right? I mean, we're both alive and not badly injured, so you wouldn't be able to-" I shut up, on my own, as Max was looking more and more stressed by the word. She just rubbed at my hand, as if seeing me wasn't enough to convince her. She ended up falling asleep like that, my hand in her death grip, and she muttered, "Fang and flying and food and Fang and flock and Fang and Fang…" She went on like me. She sure does dream of Fang a lot, almost like- I grinned, just then. I knew that they had been crushing for a while, but this…

ANGELPOV-

I read Max's dreams. Dreams in people's heads varied. They can be vague and hard to follow, or clear and sharp and defined. Max's dreams, lately, had been like movies. Terrifying movies. But they gave me insight to how they treated her. This one was less clear, but a lot happier. An actual dream, instead of a flashback. Fang, actually, were featured a lot in her thought, before and after she had gotten captured. What, really was confusing, though, were Ari's thoughts right before we got her back- _I really hope it's working. It will have to work. Max will never be-_ but then the thought had been cut off with _Ooh, deer!_ I tried to tell Fang about that, I really did. But he told me to get out of his head. So I'm going to Dr. Martinez. I knocked on her door, and tried hard not to listen to her thoughts, which were like she was screaming- _Ella has a thing for Iggy? But I thought Nudge did?_ In truth, they both did. And Iggy had things for each of them. But Dr. Martinez called back, "Come in."

'Hi, Dr. Martinez. I was hoping you could help me with something."

She rushed me in, and I could tell half of her thoughts were still on Ella. She left the door open. I got right to the point.

"Is there anything in Max that there shouldn't be?"

A/N- Ha! CLIFFY! Sorry this one was so short, I wanted to post twice because I might not be able to post that much in the next few days. And I wanted to leave you incredibly annoyed. It's amusing, because I know the answer. I really hate being in this position, but now I'm leaving you in it, I FREAKING LOVE IT.

So here's the quota- 3 guesses for Nudge's challenge, and 3 reviews. That puts the number at 6, which is the next chapter and the number of the Flock.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. You know how I recommended those reviews? Now I feel like a jerk, or an attention seeker, or… something of that nature. But a few people kicked in, so I decided to post early. Nudge's purse challenge shall hold.

Gamsky, that was a fascinating guess, but probably not. With me, a story takes one look at the training wheels I set, goes 'NOPE" and rips them off, and refashions them in a way that, to quote Total, "Dylan's a top-of-the-line Cuisanart to Gazzy's hand mixer." It's ripping off the wheels, guys, so it's going to slide down the hill and enter the Tour de France.

ANGELPOV-

Dr. Martinez knocked over a cup of coffee on her desk, but didn't take notice. Her thoughts were on me now, racing like crazy.

"How did you- I swear I was going to- How-?" She asked. She sank into her blue rolly chair, fingers on her temples.

"Dr. M, you may as well know now- I can read minds.' I registered her look of extreme shock, and continued; "I heard Ari's thoughts before we rescued her. But is there? Is it removable?"

Dr. M. was thinking of how to phrase that Max's chip was affecting her dreams, that it was injected into her wing, so she'd only be able to get it out once she healed. Which was likely to be in 3 months.

"3 months? That's way too long! Ari could find her by then!" I exclaimed. I registered her surprise, and then, _Oh, right. Mind reader. Remember that._

"Angel, it could possibly damage her wing permanently if we extract it in this state. And there's no dissipating that drug, which seems it will leave once her wings heal." Dr. Martinez says. I sigh. And then sense something that's going to make Max kill Ari.

(A/N Meanwhile…)

IGGYPOV-

I sat in the living room, sprawled on the couch, listening to an audio book with the IPod we'd bought with the bottomless Max card. It was the early history of explosives. The couch I was laying on was a tan with cream stripes. Very comfortable. I knew Ella and Nudge were talking, but I didn't really care- maybe it was about how smoking hot I was or something. I came to a break switching vhapters, and I heard Ella say, "Oh, hi Fang! Where are you going?" I hit pause, sat up abruptly. Fang sounded like he was more concentrated on more important things. "Flying. No, Nudge, I just need to think for a bit. Might practice some mauvers the hawks taught us. I just need to think, okay?" He sounded like we were accusing him of something.

"Sure, man. Just make sure Max doesn't freak, you know? She's really paranoid right now." I said, hearing a slight creak that meant Fang ha shifted from one foot to the other.

"She has a right to be. See you guys later." Fang walked quietly across the room and opened the back door. I wondered why he came through. Normally, he would've jumped out the window. Maybe e just wanted to be sure someone knows where he is, in case Max asks. I put in the ear buds again, but I don't hit play. It's weird behavior, for Fang. He's probably just worried about Max. Or maybe he wanted to see one of us, but saw us in a crowd, so he didn't interrupt. But that isn't Fang at all. He would've waited. Or interrupted. I stand up, and walk up towards the stairs, which were black carpeted. Angel almost ran into me. She sounded murderous.

"Iggy! Have you seen Fang?'

"Yeah, he went for a fly, about 10 minutes ago. Why?"

"Dang it! Oh, oh, you can't tell Max about this! Please, Iggy, it's really urgent. She sounded like she was close to tears. I nodded mutely wondering what was going on. She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs to her room, banging me on the doorframe.

"Ow! Blind guy here!" I complained, rubbing at the shoulder it hit. She paid no notice, whirling me around to sit me on her light pink bed.

"Iggy. Do not tell Max where Fang is, or I will personally feed you to Erasers."

"Threat taken seriously. What's the matter, Ange? Is he going after Ari for revenge, or something?" The next words made my stomach drop to the floor.

"Worse. He's going to Ari to replace Max. He's going willingly. And there's a note that Ari left him, which he hid in those puce socks that Nudge got him. He left a note on Max's bedside table, which I took. I'll read it to you."

She cleared her throat and read aloud,

"_Max, and Flock,_

_You're definitely going to kill me for this. I heard Angel and Dr. Martinez talking, and you've got a chip Ari can track you with. Ari made me a proposal. I took it. Don't look for me, because it will put you, Ella, Dr. M, and the rest of the Flock in danger._

_I apologize for any pain I cause you._

_I love you, Max. I love you, my bro, Iggy. I love you, my fashion obsessed Nudge. I love you, my little pyro, Gazzy. I love you, you diabolical mind reader you, Angel._

_Fang."_

Well. I certainly struggled for words after that. Fang was like a brother, closer than a brother. He was between me and Max in our dog crates. He guided me around when I first became blind. It may not seem like we were that close, but we were. We roomed together at the E house.

"Angel, read me the proposal." I say finally.

She unfolded another piece of paper, and read,

"_June 12th_

_Fang,_

_I know you are attached to Max. Now that I know where you are, I will take her again if you refuse my offer. So here it is- You come with me willingly, allow me to have the School test on you, and I leave Max and the rest of the Flock alone. DO NOT TELL ANYONE. You have until June 15th to make your decision._

_Ari."_

_The twelfth was two days ago. _I thought. _Fang was early for things. _

"How could you not sense this?" I ask angrily. Before she answers, I walk out angrily. I go into my room, open the window, and fly out.

**_Iggy! Get back here! We have to tell the rest of the Flock!_** Angel's thoughts screamed after me.

_No! You let him leave! It's your fault!_

**_Iggy, let me expl-_** But I can't hear her anymore. I'm thinking, I'm angry, I'm blind- which aren't good things to do when flying. What happens next? Of course I slam into a tree. And fall unconscious.

NUDGEPOV-

Angel's thoughts floated into my mind, _Get into Max's bedroom. I have something really important to tell all of you._ Ella was cringing.

"Mind message. You get used to it." I say, running up the steps with Ella on my heels. When we get in, Max is awake and tense, sitting upright. Angel's eyes are rimmed with red, and her skin is blotchy, I the way that you know someone's been crying, but you can cover it up pretty well with foundation and a skin colored powder. Anyways, Gazzy was there too, and Dr. Martinez was standing in the doorway. Angel takes a deep breath, and says,

"Max, I'm really sorry, but I took this off of your bedside table. I just wanted to know what it said. Please don't be mad, because I read it and then I went to Iggy and I read it to him. That's all I did." She handed her another note.

"Read this one after. That's the only way it'll make sense. I have to go look for Iggy." Before I could ask her what she meant, she flew out of the open window. Ella and Dr. Martinez stared at her, entranced by her wings. Max read it, her voice getting thick. Max, Ella, and I cried. Dr. Martinez apologized over and over, explaining about the chip and Angel's visit. Max just handed me the second note, tears streaming down her face. I read it. I become uncharistically quiet. I keep thinking about Fang, about our time in the cave, how he calmed us down in the School, his silence but well meaning, him letting me babble on.

We sit there crying for a while, as Gazzy is pale and attempting to come up with something to say. About 10 minutes pass, and he finally says, "What did Angel mean, 'I have to go look for Iggy?'"

"Oh, God." I say, "He must have gotten mad and flown off, the idiot! He might be injured! I'm going to look for her." Max just stares down at the notes in her hands, her eyes like faucets. I lean down and whisper to Gazzy and Ella "Please stay with her. I'm going to help Angel." They both nod mutely and Ella goes closer to Max to hug her. I jump out the window, thinking

_Angel, where are you? _Over and over, and also thinking about Ella. This entire Iggy thing would be a lot easier if she was mean, but she's not. We actually have a lot in common. She likes fashion, too, and we talked about boys and movie star boys and nail polish and also hair styles. She thinks my hair would look good in a fishtail bun, with a few stray strands hanging around my face. I told her I'd try it later. After some flying, Angel's weak thoughts sent my way-

**_Nudge, we're near that forest next to the cliff. You said that it looked like half of the Grand Canyon, remember?_**

_Is he okay?_ I ask hesitantly. I then receive an image of Iggy on the grassy ground, bloody nose, and a few bleeding scratches down his face. His shirt was ripped away, probably to use to mop up the bloody nose, and before I could appreciate his abs, I notice deep purple and blue bruises going down near the waistband of his incredibly flattering jeans… cough. His wings didn't look injured, and no broken bones other than maybe his ribs.

**_Thank God he was flying low. If he' d been much higher, he probably would've died or gotten seriously injured. I think he might have a concussion._**

_Okay. I'm getting close. Why did he fly away, anyways?_

**_It's… it's complicated. Oh, I think I see you!_**

_Yeah, I'm there. Flying down. _

Angel and I fly away, holding an unconscious, shirtless, hot Iggy between us. We both don't talk.

A/N- Thanks, guys. Really. Nudge's purse challenge still holds, and you just have to guess the pattern. Not the colors, just the average name of the pattern. Review, and receive Martinez cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey guys! I must comment on The Iggy Issue- There've been more recommendations for Niggy than Eggy. So, Eggy fans, you better send me you votes! Next week,I may either not be able to post often, or write some pretty awesome chapters. And there's gonna be a POV from Fang… or Ari. **Evil grin** read through to find out! Oh- and the flock was there about 3 weeks before Fang left. I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

MAXPOV-

I was going to kick Fang's black-clothed butt into next month. And then hug him and burst into tears. At the moment, I was reasonably caught up with my sleep. Concussed Iggy was being doted on by both Nudge and Ella, who had both brought me details on how hot he was (which was weird, because he was like my son) and seemed to getting along pretty well. Mom walked in, carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies and mint chip ice cream (A/N- I LOVE mint chip ice cream! Whoo!) to help me regain weight. I, as of this morning, could still see my ribs, but not count them easily, as I had before. I attacked my ice cream, using the cookies as scoops. She'd brought up an entire gallon, which served as a mid-morning attack of the munchies. I seemed to be craving ice cream a lot ever since he… left.

**_Maximum, if it is any condolence, he is holding up well._**

_Voice! You know about his condition? How is he? Tell me or I'll- I'll find you and take out your voice chip in the most painful way possible!_

**_His wings are not broken- he does not resist the tests. No very serious injuries. He was always more sane than you._**

_Ha ha. _Still I felt relieved knowing that Fang was okay. He always was the silent type. I wondered idly if Ari would be stupid enough to hide in the same place. I sat and ate my ice cream and cookies.

IGGY POV-

"I am concussed," (Virtual cookies and ice cream, along with a shout out, to anyone who understands the reference [hint-fox hat])I announce for the 30th time. Nudge sighed, rubbing the hand she was holding, chatting, while Ella played with my fingers on the hand she was holding. Angel flashed me an image of us, me looking straight ahead, while Ella was smiling slightly, her hair loose and down, her eyes amused. Nudge, of course, was talking, and her caramel colored curly hair was in some kind of fancy half up and down combination. I sent a silent thanks to Angel, and attempted to focus on Nudge's conversation, which focused on a technique of applying nail polish called marbling, whatever that meant. I sank back into my stupor, allowing my thoughts to chase each other like overly excited puppies on Red Bull. I thought of Angel's apology, which happened yesterday when I woke up..

FLASHBACK

"Iggy?" came the familiar voice of our very own blond, mind-controlling cherub. I opnd my eyes, obviously not seeing anything, and Angel began stumbling over herself,

"Iggy, im so sorry that you got hurt- and I couldn't sense fang thinking about it- he was hiding it from me- and I would've blamed myself if you got too seriously hurt-"

"Hey, now," I cut in. "Angel, it wasn't your fault. Not Fang leaving, or me being stupid and flying away without someone, and also the fact that Ari is being an idiot and a jerk." I said firmly, not allowing her to think it was her fault

"I was just looking for someone to blame, and I jumped on the nearest person. I feel really bad about it, Ange- You can tell. You know." I say firmly. She obviously did, because she threw her arms around me and sniffled. No tears. Just sniffling.

END FLASHBACK

She obviously still feels guilty, because she's been sending me mind images of Nudge and Ella, taking care of me, giving me some of Max's ice cream.(Don't tell her, though, it's a secret.) Right now, my thoughts drifted to – and remained on- Fang. Even though Max had told us her Voice had told her that he was okay, I still stressed. HE was my best friend, my brother- I couldn't afford to have Max and Fang both damaged like this. I couldn't.

FANGPOV-

At least I wasn't in a dog crate. Ari was kinder than that. Somehow, he'd gotten the goond of the School to work under him. It hadn't been that bad, so far- just running and endurance and things. He was staying away from them, at least. A ehite coat walked in, holding a loaded syringe. I didn't flinch away, even though I really wanted to. God, I hated needles. Anyway, it just made me black out. When woke up though, I knew that my treatmet would get a lot worse.

Because in front of me sat Max.

A/N- I am currently at a loss as to what to do right now. The story is nudging me in one direction, that I don't really like, and I've got one that I really like/is sant tensible. So I'll ask you a question to settle it- Do you want me to bring in Max 2 (maya) or Dylan? Or both, or neither? I like the idea of Dylan going off with Maya and Fang with Max. Those are my main pairings here. So? What do you think? Add any other charecters- Jeb, Ratchet, Star, Kate, Holden, Nino Pierpoint? Review, leave me an answer. I will then reason with the story.


	8. WARNING

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update! My computer was being stupid and wouldn't connect to the Internet! Plus I was kind of busy. So! Here's the chapter! Leave character recommendations in the reviews!

FPOV-

Max? Max here? I told her not to follow me! Wait a second- Max normally wouldn't do something like this, especially without the rest of the Flock. I recalled something Max said when she first woke up-

_"You aren't Fang. You're just a clone. Now leave before I punch you."_

Clones. Well, that wouldn't be surprising, wouldn't be the first time. She took my hand gently. I glanced at her, and- wait- she was wearing a white coat…

NUDGEPOV-

The Fang-Left time was exactly 25 days ago. Almost a month had passed since Iggy had gotten so angry at Angel, since Fang had so awkwardly told us goodbye, since Max had gotten so incredibly depressed. She was waiting for the ay her wings healed, so we could remove the chip and go rescue Fang. It was like ultra déjà vu, since Max had left so long ago. Max was still slightly depressed, and had a tendency to drop out of the conversation, or stay in bed, or eat obscene amounts of ice cream or chocolate. Most of the time, we had to make sure we regulated her ice cream, because she ate so much on the first week that she got on a gigantic sugar high and passed out for a day.

The situation with Iggy? He's healed just fine, but he still has headaches and dizzy spells sometimes. Oh, you meant romantically. He likes us both, really, and we haven't attacked each other about it yet. I know Angel has been sending him mental images of how we look every day. I've been making sure I look good, at least at the beginning of the day, when she sends him the images. She's also been getting closer to me, I think because that Max and Iggy were injured, Fang was gone and she was looking for a leader figure. At the moment, I was painting her nails a rosy pink she had selected. She was telling me about how Total was being happy with Akila, and they were thinking about having puppies. He had visited after he had heard that Fang had… well, left, and we were currently discussing what features of Total's and Akila's would make the cutest puppy.

"I think with her eyes and his fur, with his size, and her face, you know? A girl. That would be so cute! We have to make sure they get cute names too." Offered Angel.

"Yeah, that would be adorable. I wonder if they're planning on it soon." I mused, dipping the brush back into the bottle.

Right on cue, Total burst into the door gleefully, barking and yelling, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"Congratulations!" Squealed Angel.

"Do you know how many? Are they boys or girls? When are they due?" We asked Total.

"4 puppies, 2 boys and 2 girls. They're due in a few months. I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He barked.

Later that night, we coaxed Max out of her room and had a celebratory dinner, complete with cake. Max's eyes were closed, as she rested on the couch, and Dr. Martinez was answering all of Total's questions very patiently. I was braiding Angel's hair as we sat and watched _101 Dalmations_, and Ella was softly explaining the movie to Iggy. I tied off Angels hair, and she looked absolutely angelic, with the long plait down her back and her face looking incredibly innocent. Everything seemed normal for a moment, us eating popcorn and laughing at the ridiculous dog thieves.

And then Max dropped to the floor.

MPOV-

I was watching the movie, half my attention on it, as I mused when I could go and rescue Fang. Then my head felt like it was exploding, like it had when I had first received the Voice. I squeezed my hands around my head, to keep from my brain from splattering the walls. I saw Fang, staring in utmost horror at a whitecoat coming towards him with a scalpel.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

My screams weren't heard as the whitecoat plunged the scalpel into his arm, and I was sobbing, half choking on my words. I was dully aware of someone tugging my arms, someone's terrified voice saying, "Max? Max?"

_Angel. Nudge._ I thought, and tried to wrestle away the vision.

The terrified voice went on, "Angel? What is it she's seeing?"

I saw Fang screaming as they began to brutally attack his veins. Suddenly, the vision snapped to Ari, standing, arms crossed, claws stained with dark red.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Good evening to you, too, Max. In case you haven't noticed, I can implant visions into your head. Fang is still living, according to our deal. And he's rather special, we've found."

I frowned, then said, "You found out about his snappy dressing taste?"

He scowled, and said, "You are rather at ease when I can kill your little boyfriend with just a flick of my finger. I can do it, Max." He leaned closer, and hissed, "I will make him go through the worst torture imaginable, and will only spare his mouth so that he can scream for mercy. And I will make you watch. Every. Single. Moment," he breathed. I gritted my teeth, and was suddenly returned to the average world. Angel was staring at me somberly, while Mom quietly patted my hand. Nudge was quietly holding the other hand, then wrapped an arm around my shoulder

"Get the chip out now." I demanded.

A/N- Anyone read _Nevermore?_ I sort of saw the thing about the Voice coming. So, be ready for me bragging, because I guessed most of it. AW YEAH! Please review, sorry this is so short!


End file.
